Spin the Bottle
by MAYMGirl
Summary: Rin gets convinced to play spin the bottle with Nagisa, Rei, Haru, Makoto, Sousuke, Momotaru, and Nitori. Will Rin decide he likes boys? Rated M to be safe:
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Well I just thought of this today and HAD to write it. My shippings will prevail!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I don't own Free! or the characters.

"Why are most of my friends gay?" Rin asked himself as he paced the room. It's not like he disliked gays it was just getting weird. Nagisa just tried to get him to play spin the bottle and that was the last straw. His only friends that were not gay were Makoto and Haru. Haru was in a serious relationship with water and Makoto was dating Gou. Sousuke was in some sort of relationship with Momotaru which confused him because he didn't even realize they hung out.

"Rin! Rin! Get out of the bathroom and play spin the bottle!" Nagisa yelled as he knocked on the door.

"N-nagisa-kun calm down." Rin heard Rei cry through the door.

"You're the only one opposed Rin!" Nagisa continued to knock.

"Nagisa I am NOT playing that damn game. I am NOT gay!" Rin was so frustrated now.

"Neither is Makoto and he's playing and Haru is okay with it.

"Shit..." Rin mumbled. They had him there.

"R-Rin-senpai, you don't have to play if you don't want to..." Nitori said through the door.

Rin stood up and slid open the door quickly scaring his kouhai.

"Let's just play." Rin said giving up. He sat down next to Haru on the floor who was listening to Makoto next to him. Nitori slid next to Rin, Nagisa plopped down next to Nitori with a satisfied look on his face, and Rei sat down gently next to Nagisa.

"Momotaru! Sousuke! Are you going to join us?" Sousuke and Momotaru looked at Nagisa from the couch.

"I don't really want to." Sousuke said.

"I'll play!" Momotaru said squeezing between Nitori and Nagisa. "Hi Nitori-senpai!" Sousuke stood up and sat next to Makoto.

"I thought you said you weren't playing." Nagisa said smiling. Sosuke just shrugged as a reply.

"Let's go! I'll spin first!" Nagisa said.

"From my calculations we all have 12.5% on being chosen." Rei said nervously.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm sure it will land on you." Nagisa squeezed his hand. "Alright you guys after I spin Momotaru will spin and we will continue going counterclockwise. You have 5 seconds to kiss the person or you will have to French kiss for 10 seconds. Alright let's go!" Nagisa spins the pop bottle and everyone watches it. Rin watched as the bottle spun and as it started slowing down he knew it was going to land on him. Rin put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Damn it." Rin lifted his head and the small blonde was right in front of him.

"You're running out of time." Haru said calmly. The small blonde leaned forward and Rin moved away.

"Five seconds are up, now you have to French kiss." Haru said not even flinching.

"I am not doing that." Rin said.

"You don't really have a choice Rin. Rules are rules." Makoto said laughing.

"Am I not cute enough?" Nagisa said as he licked his pink lips. A small blush tinted Rin's face.

"Don't say those kinds of things Nagisa-kun!" Rei called out. Nagisa slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rin's. Nagisa tried to stick his tongue in Rin's mouth but Rin had his teeth clenched.

"You do realize that French kissing means tongue right?" Sousuke said.

"They are the rules Rin-senpai." Momotaru piped in. Rin reluctantly opened his mouth and Nagisa's tongue darted inside. Nagisa's tongue moved expertly around Rin's mouth. Rin never knew kissing a guy could be... enjoyable...

"10!" Rin heard Rei call out and Nagisa moved back to his spot and Rin felt embarrassed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Now I may ship Nagisa and Rin a little bit... Oops! I wanted to add that the spinning is all randomized. You may have noticed my shippings by now. Also the fact that I ship Momotaru and Sousuke. Does anyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here we go Chapter 2. I'm glad that someone else ships Momotaru and Sousuke. There are not a lot of us. Well let's continue on with our game! Again I don't own Free!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It my turn!" Momotaru called out enthusiastically. Rin looked across to Sousuke who still had a straight face but he somehow looked nervous. Momotaru spun the bottle with what seemed like not a care in the world. Then again you can't always tell how he felt. That's one thing him and Sousuke had in common. Rin had known Sousuke for longer though so it was easier to tell what he was feeling.

Rin watched as the bottle slowed down and landed on Sousuke. Rin sighed internally. Sousuke leaned across, grabbed Momotaru by the shirt, and kissed him roughly. Momotaru's face was filled with shock at first but then he closed his eyes. Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Nitori watched them wide eyed but Nagisa had smile on his face. Rin didn't know what Nagisa had been planning but it must have been working. Haru had been counting with his usual blank face. When he got to ten Sousuke let go of Momotaru and sat back down in his spot. Momotaru opened his eyes and his face got a bright tint.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Everyone turned towards the ringing and they watched as Makoto took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Sorry I have to take this." He said as he stood up and entered the nearby kitchen. No one spoke a word so they could here Makoto's conversation clearly.

"I'm at Nagisa's house... Oh we're just playing a game... Spin the bottle." Makoto spoke into the phone.

"You didn't invite me!" Makoto moved the phone from his ear. "My shippings are happening and I'm missing it! I will be there in five minutes!"

"Gou?" Makoto said into the phone but he got no answer. He sat back down in the circle.

"So Gou is coming over?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah..." Makoto said looking at Rin.

"No. No. No. Gou can not come here. No!" Rin said nervously.

"Afraid?" Nagisa said teasing Rin.

"Of course not!" Rin said with a slight blush. He watched the door and dreaded the arrival of his younger sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Okay so I had to bring Gou in. She is my favorite and she is totally like this. Makoto is so whipped. XD Anyways I wanted to remind you guys that all the choices are randomized and I DID NOT do this on purpose even though I hoped. Also I wanted to apologize for how short this chapter is.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: New followers always brighten up my day! It also encourages me to write more! I'm so glad that I have more! Well let's continue with our little game!

/\/\

"It's your turn Nitori-senpai!" Momotaru said acting as though nothing happened. Then again that was usual for him. Let's just say Rin now knocked on his own door before he went in.

"Aren't we going to wait for Gou?" Makoto asked nervously.

"You're so whipped." Nagisa said laughing.

"I am not." Makoto said with a little blush.

"Let's just wait." Nitori said nervously. The room went silent and they waited.

"Just spin." Haru said finally.

"Okay..." Nitori grabbed the bottle. Just then Gou burst through the front door.

"I'm... here..." She said as she gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked with obvious concern.

"I'm... alright..." She sat down on the couch. Makoto quickly got her a glass of water. "Thanks." She said as she started drinking.

"Whipped." Nagisa whispered and Rin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gou asked hanging her empty glass to Makoto.

"Nothing." Rin said avoiding his sister's glare.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked. Makoto quickly told her the rules and gave her a recap. "Well I missed one shipping..." She started mumbling to herself and everyone looked at her strange. Makoto sat back in his spot and Gou looked up. "It's your turn right?" She said pointing to Notori.

"Y-yes." He said looking at her.

"Spin."

"O-of course." He said and he spun the bottle quickly. They all watched as it spun and it finally stopped in front of Makoto. Makoto looked from Nitori to Gou who was counting with Haru.

"3... 4... 5! Now you have to french kiss him." She said calmly. Makoto just looked at her confused. "It's just a game Makoto. I don't care if you ship- I mean kiss him." Rin watched as Makoto slowly leaned forward.

"Nitori? Could you please meet me halfway?" Makoto asked calmly and Nitori nodded. Nitori leaned forward and their lips brushed. Makoto put a hand behind Nitori's head and they started kissing. Rin turned away and saw Nagisa looking at him. Nagisa just smiled and went back to counting.

"10!" Nagisa said and they broke apart. Rin watched as Nitori's face went bright red. Makoto just sat down calmly.

"It's your turn Rin." Haru said looking at him. Rin could have sworn he saw that bastard smile.

/\/\

AN: Well Gou is always my favorite. XD Anyways I can't wait for Rin's chapter. That's going to be a lot of fun. Well this chapter is definitely longer than the last and I hope they continue to be this long.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just want to say thanks for all the follows! Sorry it's been a bit but I kept forgetting to write... Sorry! Anyway let's continue!

/\/\

Rin looked at Gou and she was stifling a laugh. Actually everyone was. They all thought it was so funny. Rin already had to kiss Nagisa and he was not interested in kissing anyone else. Even if it did feel good... Rin shook his head making those thoughts leave. He did not like men. He did not like men. He did not like men.

"Spin the fucking bottle." Sousuke said finally sick of waiting. Rin spun the bottle quickly and watched it spin and spin. If he was forced to kiss someone again Nitori wouldn't seem that bad. Plus Rin knew his kouhai had a thing for him anyway. Not Haru. He could never kiss Makoto, Gou was right there. Sousuke was just... well Sousuke. If he kissed Momotaru, Sousuke would be pissed. Rei just didn't seem to like Rin that much. The chance of him spinning the bottle and it landing on Nagisa were slim to none. There was no way he could possibly have to kiss Nagisa again. Finally the bottle slowed down and landed on Nagisa. Gou burst out laughing.

"S-shut up!" Rin snarled at his sister. Haru started counting but you could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Ready?" Nagisa said as he leaned forward. This time Rin was glad it was before the 5 seconds were up. He was not up for french kissing Nagisa again. Nagisa pressed his lips against Rin's. Then Nagisa pulled away barely a second after.

"Well at least-" Rin started but Nagisa quickly pulled Rin to him. Nagisa again shoved his mouth on to Rin's. Rin in shock had forgotten to close his mouth. The blonde, took the opportunity, darting his tongue in Rin's mouth. Rin stifled a moan. He could tell that Nagisa was messing with him. Trying to get in his head. Rin couldn't help but give in. He closed his eyes and he felt the blonde smile. Nagisa took his mouth off of Rin's and this time Rin was full on blushing.

"You didn't have to do that Nagisa-kun!" Rei said to Nagisa. Rin heard someone writing and looked up to see his sister with a notebook.

"What are you doing?!" Rin roared as he watched his sister.

"Rearranging shippings and OTP list." Gou barely mumbled back. Rin had never wished more in his entire, than to disappear in that moment.

/\/\

AN: I swear this is randomized. I think that now Nagisa and Rin need to be a shipping (if it isn't already). My imagination was running wild when the randomizer said Nagisa. Let's just say, I was very excited. XD Well I can't wait to write more. This is getting very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I've been a little busy with school so it's been awhile. Sorry you had to wait! Well it's Haru's turn and he's mine soooooo sadness. XD I'll make this good though. Don't worry.

/\/\/\

Rin felt extremely embarrassed. At this point he wasn't sure whether it was because of Gou or Nagisa.

"It's my turn, right?" Haru asked extremely calm. The fact that Haru didn't even care pissed Rin off.

"Yep." Nagisa said smiling. Rin really wanted to know what Nagisa was planning.

Haru spun the bottle and like him, it spun quite calmly. It landed on Momotaru. Momotaru went to lean toward Haru but Sousuke's arm stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Momotaru asked him.

"Don't." Sosuke said looking at him.

"Rules are rules." Rin said getting more irritated by the minute. Sousuke looked at Rin with a pained look and Rin immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry."

Momotaru put a hand on Sousuke's shoulder and they shared a look.

"5." Gou said her voice sounding choked. Rin turned to see his sister crying.

"Why is she crying?" Haru asked confused.

"They shared such a beautiful moment!" She grabbed the tissue box off the side table and blew her nose. Makoto started to get up but Gou gestured her hand for him to sit. "Please continue."

Momotaru leaned towards Haru and they kissed gently. Then Haru put a hand behind Momotaru's head making the kiss deeper. It surprised everyone. Haru had never shown affection to anyone really.

"10." Sousuke said and Haru let go of Momotaru who was blushing like mad.

"I like this game." Haru said as he picked up his water bottle and then he drank some. Sousuke gave Haru a glare. Rin looked at Nagisa was still shocked. He turned to Rin and smiled. What was he planning?

/\/\/\

AN: This chapter seems really short to me. I wouldn't say this is my favorite chapter I've written... I'm sorry. Maybe it's just the fact Haru kissed someone besides me. XD My problems. Lol

Anyways I hope to get another chapter out next weekend.


End file.
